The Boy of Steel Season 1 Ep 1 Cadmus PT 1
by Ben aka The Blur
Summary: bos


**SEASON 1**

**Episode 1 "Cadmus" PT 1**

**Rated PG/ PG-13**

**Conner**: (floating in a chamber filled with liquid) (A breathing tube is connected to his face)

**Amanda Waller**: When is he going to be ready?

**Doctor**: I dont know Waller, he still hasnt reached his full power level yet.

**Amanda Waller**: Well what are you waiting for? Do something.

**Conner**: (eyes flash open)

**Doctor**: (glances over to the chamber and sees Conners fist clench up) Umm.. Agent Waller...

**Amanda Waller**: What is it?

**Conner**: (his fist swings at the glass and the glass shatters, causing pieces of glass to fly everywhere)

**Amanda Waller**: Hell...

**Conner**: (lands in a crouching postition, and then stands up with his eyes glowing red)

**Amanda Waller**: Take it easy...

**Conner**: (looks at Waller) (eyes glow red)

**Doctor**: GET DOWN!

**Amanda Waller**: (ducks)

**Conner**: (blast fire at the wall, and makes the Superman symbol flaming in the wall) (stands there for a second, then superspeeds off)

Superman made by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

**Amanda Waller**: (gets up off of the floor) We have to find him..

**Someone in the shadows**: I understand that...

**Amanda Waller**: Well what are you waiting for, GO!

**Someone in the shadows**: (walks into the light) (the light shines on his chest and it shows a bat symbol) (grabs something out of his belt, throws it down on the ground)

(smoke appears everywhere) (the person disappears)

**Amanda Waller**: (turns around) (pics up a walkie talkie and talks into it) Are we ready?...

(a voice comes over the walkie talkie)

Voice: Checkmate has been rebooted.

**Amanda Waller**: (grins)

**Conner**: (flying over the city in all white, with a red S on his chest)

**Green Lantern**: GL to Justice League...

**Conner**: (turns around) (flys faster) (hits the sound barrier, loses Green Lantern)

**Green Lantern**: (looks down) Im right on his tail. It will be a matter of seconds before I have the escapee Batman.. (looks back up) Crap... I lost him..

**Conner**: (lands on the ground, breathing heavily) Uhh...Finally... I lost him... (puts his hand on his chest) Feeling...weak... (collapses on the ground)

**Doctor**: Waller, this isnt good, his vital signs have dropped dramatically since we last checked on him.

**Amanda Waller**: Well.. we have people after him... It will be a matter of minutes before they find him

**Doctor**: Hes dying.. the only thing left to do is pull the plug...

**Amanda Waller**: Hes our greatest weapon. We CANT just pull the plug, is there anything else we could do?

**Doctor**: Well... (looks up from the computer screen)

**Conner**: (wakes up, strapped to a chair, in a dark room) Ughh... Where am I? (looks up, and sees a blurry face) My vision... I cant see...Who exactly are you...?

**Guy**: Thats for me to know... (puts kryptonite in his hand, then swings a punch)

**Conner**: OoOOFFffff! (trys to get out of chair) AGGGHHhh! (the chair electricutes him)

**Guy**: (punches him again, making the chair go backwards)

**Conner**: (flips backwards in the chair, and it emmits another shock)

**Guy**: (starts laughing) (picks up the chair, along with Conner)

**Conner**: Please.. Ive had enough..

**Guy**: Really? I dont think so (swings again)

**Conner**: (his face getting all bloody)

**Guy**: (unstraps the chair) Here...

**Conner**: Why the hell did you beat the crap out of me, then let me go (struggles to get up)

**Guy**: (throws the Kryptonite across the room) It was a test... to see what you were made of..

**Conner**: A TEST? (eyes fill with fire)

**Guy**: Yes a test...just calm down, Im here to help after all...Now..(extends hand)

**Conner**: (shakes the guy's hand)

**Guy**: Welcome to the Suicide Squad... Come on.. Lets go get a pizza, my treat (turns around)

**Conner**: Wait, now that I know your here to help me... can you help me figure out who I am?

**Rick**: You're, The Boy of Steel.. everybody wants you because your the clone...

**Conner**: (cuts in) Of who? (ticked off look on his face)

**Rick**: Superman of course... The Man of Steel, hes supposed to replace you... in case you...die... (snickers) (grin on his face) Now, are we gonna get that pizza or not...

**Conner**: Well... yeah... lets go...

(they walk out of the dark room)

**Batman**: (walks into the Hall Of Justice) (turns on video chat) Superman, Project Cadmus is nowhere to be found

**Superman**: Got that Bruce, I'll keep my guard up for anything unusual.

**Batman**: Oh and Clark, be careful... who knows what this BOY has up his sleeve..

**Superman**: Gotcha

**Batman**: (turns off the video chat) (turns around to see a teenager standing behind him) Youre not supposed to be here right now...

**Teenager**: I know... Bruce...

**Batman**: If you want to help, you might need this... (tosses a batarang, and a mask towards the teenager)

**Teenager**: (catches the mask and batarang) Now, how did you know I wanted to help?

Part 2 Coming Soon!


End file.
